pokemonmasterleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash's Tranquill
Ash's Tranquill is the second Pokemon Ash caught in the Unova region. History As a Pidove Like in every region he goes to, Ash manages to catch a Flying-type Pokemon during his journey. He caught Tranquill as a Pidove when its flock had escaped after his Pikachu used Thunderbolt on them. He then noticed one of them didn't escape and was busy pecking the ground. After putting up a fight and standing alone, she was unable to win against Pikachu and was caught in result. She was later sent out to battle against Jessie's Woobat and lost. Unlike the other Flying-types that Ash had used perviously before, he uses his Tranquill as a tracker to find and search for certain Pokemon. She found two wild Darumaka for Ash in Saving Darmanitan From the Bell! ''and a wild Snivy in ''Snivy Plays Hard to Catch! ''being able to dominantly defeat the Grass Snake after Attract failed to infatuat her due to being a female. She followed Snivy and examined the rest of the team's failed attempts (Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig) up until the point when she weakened Snivy. In ''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, she was brieflt used in Ash's 5-on-5 battle against Trip's Frillish. She tried her hardest to battle, but was knocked out by Frillish's Water Pulse in one hit. In Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!, she was sent out alongside Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy to welcoming Ash's newly-hatched Scraggy onto the team. Ufortunantly, when she greeted Scraggy, she was then hit by an aggresive Scraggy's headbutt and flew away, scared in freight. She later appeared alongside the others and helped protect Scraggy from the wild Galvantula group. She used Air Cutter to destroy an Electroweb. After Ash had caught his Sewaddle in Sewaddle and Burgh in the Pinwheel Forest!, she is temporary sent to Professor Juniper's in order for Sewaddle to join the team. She was returned back on the team for Sewaddle in The Lost World of Gothitelle. In A Venipede Stampede!, she was used to send all the Venipede colony that invaded Castelia City toward the park in the center of the city. Even though things are well, she is almost hit by a Venipede's Sludge Bomb, which Trip's Tranquill blocked using Air Cutter. She removed a few more with Gust and evolved into a Tranquill. In her stronger form, she used a powerful Gust to blast the rest out of the city. As a Tranquill Tranquill was sent to Professor Juniper's lab from Battling for the Love of Bug-Types! ''to ''Cottonee in Love! where it briefly showed up to help Ash find a Cottonee's love. She was later sent out to use two Air Cutters to destroy the bag filled with mating Cottonee. It appeared again in ''Archeops In the Modern World! ''where it helped a newly-revived Archen learn how to fly. After it evolved into Archeops, she protected it from Team Rocket and said goodbye afterwards. Tranquill's Moves As a Pidove *Gust *Quick Attack *Air Cutter Voice Actors/Actresses In Japan *Chinami Nishimura In Dub *Erica Shroeder Trivia *Tranquill is the only Pokemon on Ash's team who hasn't been in any Gym battles. *Tranquill is Ash's fifth Flying-type Pokemon caught on his team. *Tranquill is the second Pokemon to have the move Gust in its main attacks. The first was his Staraptor.